A Duelist's Soul
by Gary Gray
Summary: Read as Amu Ra chases after the God cards. All while fighting a Neo Gouls organization and his rival.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Start  
  
"Well, I have my money on me. So, I'm ready" said Amu Ra as he walked down to his local card store in New Bark Town. The black, middle sized boy was by sight, no taller than six feet. He walked down the street with innocent face towards the store. His mind, is filled with thoughts of entering the longest lasting fad, Duel Monsters.  
  
Amu paused in front of the store. With a breath of excitement he entered. The second he came in, he saw what he wanted. The new starter beatdown deck, distributed by Kaiba corp., had come in the store. With the starter deck, comes the infamous duel disk system. This blade shaped device, made it possible to duel anywhere at any time.  
  
When Amu steps up to the register with the starter deck, he over hears Johzun, the store owner, pouting about something. Amu curiously asked, "Excuse me, Johzun, but what is wrong?" The store owner turned his body to face Amu. With a smile on his face, the plump man replied, "Oh, I doubt you, Amu, can help me."  
"Well, we'll never know unless you tell me."  
"I need an errand to be run. I can't leave the store in the hands of the kids I hired, so I can't do it myself. I want someone to go to Mr. Bru's home, and get an item for me to see."  
"Well, I could always go in your place."  
  
With a bright smile on his face, the store owner happily agreed. "Thank you! Don't worry about paying for the deck and disk. It's free!" As Amu is on his way out, a small child walks up to him. The child says, "Here, just take this! Take it!" The child hands Amu the Dian Keto card and runs to the shop's wall. After taking the card, Amu opens his starter box, and inserts the card. He then steps out of the shop, and heads for the nearby city, Cherrygrove city. On his way out, Amu glances on his right, a person at the side of the store, staring into the store window. The first thing that catches Amu's eye, is the boy's red hair. Amu walks up to the boy. The boy turns around and exclaims, "Hey, get out of here!" The boy picks Amu up by the collar, and throws him nearly two feet back before returning to the window. In anger and some shock, Amu exclaims, "How rude! Fine, I'll leave you alone! And, I hope you die in hell, too!"  
  
Even with the distraction, Amu continued on with the errand. Now on Route 29, in the bushes he sees a flash. When he searches, Amu sees another Dian Keto card. "Heh, this must be a common card." Amu continues down the road, when he looks ahead and sees structures. They are the buildings of Cherrygrove City. Amu runs into the city and is stopped by an old man. The man, offers Amu a tour of the city. How can I say no, he thinks? Amu politely agrees and takes the tour.  
  
First, the aged man, took Amu to the city's card store. It was much larger than the one in New Bark town. The old man then walks him further into town, and shows Amu Route 30, which connects to Route 31. The old man's final stop is in front of the city's beach. He praises it as the most beautiful view possible in the world. The old man then says, "Thank you for listening to this mental old bag. Here, I know kids your age like this new game, Dueling Chickens, or something!" Amu with a puzzled and embarrassed look stares at the old man, until he pulls out a holographic card out his pocket. The old man then hands Amu the, Jar of Greed card. Again Amu opens the starter box, but this time he takes out one of his three Dian Keto cards, and adds the Jar of Greed. Then, a shocked look appears on Amu's face. It's then that he remembers he is running an errand for Mr. Com. Amu runs north to Route 30 as quickly. When he gets on the route, he tries his best not to dodge and not be spotted by the more experienced duelists, who are itching for a duel.  
  
After making his way through the tall grass, Amu sees Adam Bru's house in front of him. When Amu enters, Bru is typing at his computer. When Amu lets go of the door, Bru lifts his vision off the keyboard, and swings around. The first thing noticed when Bru swings around, is his loud blue tie, which matched the stripe going from side to side on his hat. Dressed in his suit and hat, Mr. Bru looks very business oriented.  
"So, I'm guessing Johzun sent you, correct?"  
"Yes, he said you had an item for him."  
"Uh-huh, here, take this card."  
  
Bru hands Amu a yellow card. The card was obviously a Monster Card. Its level was an awesome ten, but its attack and defense have question marks on them. The picture on the card looked like a yellow mechanical dragon. The card did have written effects, but they were in a foreign language. Bru grabbed Amu's shoulder and said, "Get this to Johzun as quickly as possible, he should know what this card's text says." Amu then slowly walked with his vision down at the card.   
  
When Amu is outside, he stares at the card more deeply. "Hey, that's Hieratic! It says 'This monster's attack and defense strengths-'" At that moment Johzun calls Amu's cell phone. "Amu, get here quickly! I need, oh my God, I need your help! Hurry!"  
  
Amu, after hearing Johzun's distress, ran through the grass and passed all the gawking duelist. When he reaches back to Cherrygrove city Amu races through the city passing all the pedestrians. Right before he gets to Route 29 Amu is ambushed by a mysterious duelist who looks like the person that was previously looking into Johzun's window. The boy looks at Amu and says, "You again! I'm getting sick, and tired of you stalling me!" The boy takes his duel disk out of its packaging. Several people begin to gather around the two boys, as the unknown boy shoves his right arm into the holding slot and flexes his arm. As he does, the two blades that form the card platform, come together. The now single one sided blade moves to the right side of the disk. The unknown kid then takes his deck out of his starter box. When the kid throws the box to the ground, Amu looks down at it and sees it's a Dark Magician starter deck. As the kid inserts his deck into the deck reader, he looks up and faces Amu. "Just so you know, my name is Brock Gray!" Brock finally inserts the deck in the reader. The lights around the reader flash to show it recognizes the deck.  
  
Amu replies to Brock, "Heh, my name is Amu Ra. And, I think you have something to do with that weird phone call I just got!" Amu pulls out his duel disk. The two blades connect as Amu puts his arm into the holder. He then takes out his deck, and inserts it into the deck reader. He chooses to keep the unusual card out of his deck... for now.  
  
Both duelists stand, ready for the duel. They stare each other down in front of a huge crowd, with there pre-made decks. Who will win the duel? 


	2. Shards of an old future

Chapter 2: Shards of an old future  
  
"So, who's going first, jackass!?!" exclaimed Brock as he held his disk out. "I'll go, and we're betting money" replied Amu Ra. In his first hand, he draws Change of Heart, La Jinn, Dian Keto, Jar of Greed, Waboku, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I'll set 1 magic or trap card" yells Amu. Soon a holographic face down card appears on the ground. "Then, I'll play Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" The blue and white dragon appears on the field. When it does though, it's destroyed!  
"Huh!?!"  
"Heh, do you even know the rules?"  
"Oh shit! I forgot! You have to use tributes!"  
"Too late, it's my turn!"   
  
Brock draws his six cards.   
"I play Harpie's Brother in attack mode! I declare an attack on your life points with Harpie's Brother!"  
"Wait a minute! Display card in magic and trap slot one!"   
  
The holographic set card flips to reveal Waboku. Harpie's Brother's attack is negated. "Fine! I end my turn" exclaimed Brock. Amu draws another card, Summoned Skull. "I play Jar of Greed" yelled Amu. His next two cards are La Jinn and Ultimate Offering. "I set one magic or trap card and play La Jinn in attack mode! I then, end my turn by playing Dian Keto the cure master (9000/8000)!"  
"Good, it's my turn now!"   
  
Brock draws one card from his deck. "I set one monster card, and end my turn!" Amu draws one card from his deck, Soul Exchange. "I play Change of Heart on your set monster card, and flip it" The face down card was Penguin Solider. It sends Harpie's Brother to Brock's hand. "I'll offer Penguin Solider as a tribute, to summon Summoned Skull in attack mode! Both La Jinn and Summoned Skull will attack your life points directly!" With that command, a huge blast leaves Amu's side of the field, and hits Brock. The assault throws Brock back over two feet. With a chuckle, Amu says, "Pay back for what you did earlier, Brock (9000/3700)!"  
  
Brock draws another card from his deck. "I play Tribute to the doomed, offering Dark Magician as the tribute to destroy Summoned Skull!" Soon white burial wraps leap from the ground, ties Summoned Skull, and drag him underneath. "Now I play Raise Dead on my Dark Magician, and summon my Harpie's Brother! The Dark Magician will attack your sole La Jinn!" La Jinn is wiped out by the blast and Amu takes some damage. "I'll attack you with my re-summoned Harpie's Brother also!" The blast drops Amu to the ground and shocks the crowd (6500/3700). Its Amu's turn now, and he draws Rush Recklessly. "I summon La Jinn and play Rush Recklessly to increase its attack too two-thousand five hundred! Now I attack your Harpie's Brother!" A blast comes out of the powered La Jinn and incinerates Harpie's Brother (6500/3000). Now La Jinn's attack returns one-thousand eight hundred, leaving it at the mercy of the Dark Magician.  
  
Brock draws another card out of his deck. "Dark Magician will attack your La Jinn!" The Dark Magician lets a black beam out of its orb and destroys La Jinn (5800/3000). Brock ends his turn and Amu's begins.  
  
Amu draws, and gets the Raise Dead magic card. "I play Raise Dead on my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The Blue Eyes flies from the ground surrounded by beams of light. "Blue Eyes, attack the Dark Magician!" The Blue Eyes White Dragon blasts away the Dark Magician (5800/2500). Brock has no monster card in his deck powerful enough to destroy the Blue Eyes White Dragon.   
  
Now, its Brock's turn. As the crowd stares in awe, Brock quietly sets one monster. Amu draws and summons La Jinn. "La Jinn attack his face down card!" La Jinn destroys Brock's Black Forest Witch. "Blue Eyes, attack his life points directly, and end the game!" Blue Eyes lets out a huge blast that hits Brock and drops him to the ground (5800/0000).   
  
Brock picks himself up and looks forward into Amu's face that says, "Give me the money you bet!" Brock dips into his pocket, and throws many dollar bills and change into Amu's face, which is protected by his arm. "Heh, your just lucky I was in a rush, or I would have kicked your ass," said Brock as he ran off towards Route 30. After the shock, Amu remembers the distress cal from Johzun and the unusual card in his pocket. Without taking off his duel disk, Amu races off for New Bark Town.  
  
When Amu opens the door to the shop, he sees a complete mess on the floor. One of the many shelves, have been overturned. Shards of glass lay in front of the smashed window, to the left of the shop. The police stand at the register, interrogating a shocked and impatient Johzun.  
"No, I don't remember what he looks like! Oh Amu! Thank God you're here! A mental kid with red hair broke in about 30 minutes ago, and ran off with the money in the register, a starter deck, and a duel disk!"  
"Red hair!?! Starter deck!?! I dueled that kid, just now!"   
With a smirk on his face, Amu added "And beat him!"   
  
The officer then turned to Amu. With an anxious look on his face, he asks, "Oh, do you know his name?"  
"Yea, he said his name was, Brock Gray!"  
"Ok, I'll investigate the area and release a warrant for his arrest. Mr. Com, I suggest you close shop for the day!"  
"Ok, officer I will."  
  
Just then, Amu remembered the weird card in his pocket. He took it out of his pocket, and held it out to Johzun. "Here, this is the item Mr. Bru gave me!" Johzun took the card, an observed it carefully with a puzzled look. "Hmm... I will take it home!" Johzun puts the card in his pocket and walks about the damaged shop. As Amu walks out, one of the store helpers stops him. "Here, take these booster packs. They were opened by the thief, so we can't sell them. Take them and use them to improve your deck." The helper hands Amu six, Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon booster packs.  
  
Out of all the cards in the packs, the only good ones he found were the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Ragiki, and Swords of Revealing Light. Now when Amu gets home, all he has to do is persuade his mother to let him go on a hunt for a criminal the country, how fun!  
  
"Amu, I wish you good luck" said his mother. With a puzzled look Amu thinks, that was rather simple. "Amu, you can always keep money with me if you want." Amu still confused starts to ponder the possibility that she wants him out of the house. "Now, just keep clean. There are hotels throughout the cities. So you can always stay and call me on the cell."  
  
Later that day, Amu left New Bark town and passed through Cherrygrove. Now on Route 30, Amu makes his way to Blackjack City. First, he has to pass the duelists on Route 30 and 31. 


End file.
